


portions for foxes

by placentalmammal (biglizard)



Series: lorenz kisses every man [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biglizard/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Sylvain and Lorenz's secret A support.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: lorenz kisses every man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	portions for foxes

Sylvain was shameless.

“I was watching you in the baths,” he murmured, lips brushing Lorenz’s throat. “You looked so pretty with your cock out, baby.” He had one hand in Lorenz’s hair, the other resting on his belt, scant inches from his aching cock.

Lorenz squirmed, and Sylvain withdrew his hand. “Must you _tease_?” he panted, hair falling around his face.

Sylvain grinned at him, a savage gleam in his eyes. “You know you love it,” he said, smug and self-satisfied. He kissed Lorenz’s neck, nosing under his jaw to scrape his teeth across his racing pulse. “Why don’t you show me, beautiful?” He sat back, chin propped on his hand.

Glowering at him, Lorenz fumbled his belt, struggling to free his erection. His cock slid into his hands and he groaned, eyelids fluttering. Sylvain watched through half-hooded eyes, a smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. Lorenz felt the sudden, wild urge to sink his teeth into Sylvain’s bottom lip, bite the smug grin off his face.

“What are you thinking about?” said Sylvain, shifting in his seat. He was hard too, and Lorenz couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tell-tale bulge in his trousers.

“I could strike you right now,” said Lorenz. He wrapped his fist around his cock and pumped languidly, enjoying the way that Sylvain’s eyes tracked the movement. “I could p-punish you for your impudence.”

“Yeah?” said Sylvain, breathless. “Would you bend me over your knee? Spank me?”

“I, ah--” Lorenz twisted his wrist on the downstroke, and his cock twitched in his hand, leaking precome. “I’d switch you. Break you in.”

Sylvain groaned, palming himself. “I could be good for you,” he said heavily, “you know I could.”

Lorenz laughed, his breath catching in his lungs. “I doubt it. You like being bad, you like being punished.”

Sylvain opened his fly, freeing his cock. His eyes were intent on Lorenz’s face, watching his expression. “I just like thinking about you with a riding crop,” he admitted.

It was an appealing thought. Lorenz imagined Sylvain on his back, eyes blown wide as Lorenz raised pretty red welts on his thighs and trailed the tawse over his cock. “Go on,” he gasped. “What else do you think about, darling?”

“Boots,” said Sylvain, immediately. “Lipstick. I want you to dress up and ah- walk all over me. Make fun of my dick.”

“You have such a pretty cock,” said Lorenz, distressed. “I could never.”

Sylvain laughed breathily, hand quickening on his cock. He was working himself hard, all the muscles standing out in his legs. “I just want to be your slut,” he said, eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, I want you to mark me up.”

Lorenz shifted in his seat, leaning closer. He wound his free hand through Sylvain’s hair, forcing his head back. “Would you be good for me?” he breathed, admiring the long line of Sylvain’s throat. “If I cropped you, made you mine, would you be good for me?”

Eyes still closed, Sylvain nodded, exhaling shakily. “Fuck, Lorenz, I’d be so good--”

“A good slut,” Lorenz purred, “you want to suck me, sweetheart?”

Sylvain groaned, letting go of his cock long enough to go to his knees, hands braced flat on Lorenz’s thighs. He bent his head to take him in his mouth, licking sloppily along his length. He jerked himself off while he sucked Lorenz’s cock, moaning at the hand Lorenz tangled in his hair, pretty and shameless and so _eager_ for it, so desperate and perfect--

He swallowed, when Lorenz came, and then spilled over his hand. Breathing hard, he laid his head on Lorenz’s lap, trembling. Lorenz combed his fingers through Sylvain’s red hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” said Sylvain, voice muffled. “Mind if I stay here?”

“Of course.” He was silent for a moment. “Did you mean what you said, about the crop?”

Sylvain looked up at him, eager but cautious. “Are you messing with me?”

“I-” Lorenz swallowed. “It’s an intriguing thought, if you meant what you said.”

Sylvain’s grin widened. “Would I lie to you, baby?”

Lorenz snorted. “Don’t push your luck,” he said, but he was already wondering how he might get a crop from the stable to his room without anyone noticing or asking pointed questions.

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re absolutely insatiable,” said Lorenz. “It’s a maybe, if I can find the--necessary implements.”

“I’ve got it taken care of. I’ve uh, got some other stuff too, if you’re interested.” Seeing Lorenz’s expression, he pressed on. “But just the crop is good, too.”

“Insatiable,” Lorenz teased, “absolutely shameless.”

“That’s me,” said Sylvain, agreeably. “The one and only.”


End file.
